ICarly: The Sequel
iCarly: The Sequel is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. It is scheduled for a theatrical release on July 27, 2012. It will have a similar story to 1997's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. New characters in the film will be Carter Jenkins as Carly Shay's new love interest, Dustin. Production Development In 2010, it was reported that the sequel is coming, but the movie must ordered by Nicekodeon Movie that it must gross $100 million domestically by August 22, 2010 in order to get a sequel.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to let 'iCarly: The Movie' to cross $100m at b.o. for movie sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010. Therefore, Paramount Pictures says that it will not make it and doesn't want to disappoint fans. So it than decided to take $10 million away to gross at least $90 million to make it by August 22. Therefore, Nickelodeon Movie does not except that report.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures gives 'iCarly: The Movie' to gross only $90 million, not $100 million to put a sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010. When the film finally made it to $90 million what Paramount told,Wiki News/Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movie's 'iCarly: The Movie' hits $90 million domestically. Wiki News. Retreived August 17, 2010. Paramount Pictures and eventually Nickelodeon Movie put a sequel in greenlight. Originally to be as a direct-to-video sequel, but with the success of iCarly: The Movie grossing $400 million worldwide, they decided to release the film theatrically in theaters. The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrevied August 17, 2010. On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,Wiki News/iCarly: The Sequel reports July 27, 2012 release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. two years after the previous film.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie sets two years before iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. It was revealed that the scenes will be similar to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic] where Miranda Cosgrove has seen the film saying if her TV show would be going on cruise for their vacation, as the ship is about to get sunked after it was hit by a large iceberg. Cosgrove states: "I think the new episode of iCarly will be a movie where our characters goes on vacation until they get hit by a iceberg which causes the boat to sink and collapse. That would be to scary for iCarly, but I want it to do something much different like trying to save the boat from getting hit by a iceberg." Jennette McCurdy also reports of this announcement, "The movie will be more than an action packed adventure." Filming Currently, the film is in pre-production beginning on November 2010. Principal photography is to begin for iCarly: The Sequel in July 2011 and to wrap up by October, for a July 27, 2012 release. It is reported that scenes of the sequel will be taking place on the MS Majesty of the Seas to film the scene where Carly and friends goes on vacation. Cosgrove and Jenkins will be filming a couple of kissing scenes in the film where they are on vacation. And also, there will be a scene where Carly and her friends were arrested unlike Sam who got arrested from the previous film who violatetly attacks at the Casino all by herself. This film is luckly to be set during or after the fifth season of the TV series which begins production in 2012. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Ethan Munck as Guppy *Carter Jenkins as Dustin References External link *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at the Internet Movie Database